Broken
by LizzyCullen1995
Summary: It couldn't be her. Not my little sister. Me and Kyle had lost her and mum six years ago, how could she be back? I loved Wanda more than ever for bringing her back to me.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is a redraft of the original story Broken… This was made better by gretlcascade, who is my beta… so yeah, thank gretlcascade (and maybe even me) for this…**

**OH AND VOTE ON MY IAN AND WANDA POLL…**

**LizzyCullen1995**

_**Smooth. That will heal the wound to perfection, like it was never there in the first place. It was quite silly of Leaves Falling to have tripped over in their kitchen.**_

I wish she'd taken all her memories with her. I didn't want to know how to heal a 'wound'. I didn't want to have memories of the fire world, or the mists world. They were of no interest to me, and I just wanted to get on with the shopping. Apples, cheese, ham, peanut butter, cheetos, potato chips, mint-chocolate ice-cream. The kind of stuff mum would buy for me, Ian and Kyle. If Mum, Ian and Kyle were still alive that is.

These contacts were getting on my nerves too. I couldn't wait until I got home so I could take them out, but then I would just have to put them back in again when I take some cookies 'round to 'Sally'; that was a typical soul thing to do. My charade had worked since I was nine, that's when the souls invaded the Earth. Mum tried to keep me safe as long as she could, but she'd sent Ian and Kyle off. Ian was 19 and Kyle was 21, they'd been sent off to keep themselves safe from the souls. Mum and me were caught 2 months after my brothers had left.

I was ripped away from my mother, and told by one particular soul, that I would never see her again. I had a soul I referred to as 'worm' inserted into me, and then I was passed onto Sun Shining All Day, a soul who had signed up to adopt a child. Even though I was nine years old, I still had the mind capacity to think up various ways I could kill Sun Shining All Day, but I did end up liking her, after I found out that she was a very different soul.

She didn't like the way her parasite friends had taken over this world, and had not given any humans a chance to live. I became Sun Shining All Day's 'experiment' by having soul after soul inserted into me, while Sun Shining All Day worked on making reflective contacts.

I didn't get along with most of the souls inserted into me. I knew about the souls so my mind was able to stay around, therefore I gave the souls inhabiting me a hard time while they were there. Tristan, was just annoying. He had not only inherited his previous hosts name, but he had also inherited his previous hosts love of space, so I spent most of my time telling him to shut up in the 6 months we were living together.

Sings in the moonlight, was probably my best 'roomie' as she didn't actually say much, and even let me speak to Sun Shining All Day when I wanted to, and I ended up sharing my head with Sings for 2 and a half years. Nikita, who also took her previous hosts name was also not much of a pain either, apart from at special times of the year like Easter and Christmas, where she would evolve into someone who was like a overly hyperactive child in a sweet shop, I lived with Nikita for 10 months.

My most enemy like habitant in my head was Jessie. We HATED each other. We were thankfully roommates for only 2 months. Then for the next year and a half I was all human. Sun Shining All Day decided we would travel around the country and we did, seeing all the landmarks like the statue of liberty (I was surprised the worms kept that.) and the grand canyon.

I grew to love Sun Shining All Day as more of a sister, but I could never love her as much as I loved my mum. Even though Sun Shining All Day tried to treat me as her daughter, I never acted like her daughter. I refused to until I had confirmation that my mother had been taken over by a silver worm, and I don't think I would ever be properly happy until I saw my brother's again.


	2. Cookies and Cryotanks

_Hey guys…I just read through the prologue and there's a spelling mistake where it says Kyle was'd that's supposed to be Kyle was 21. I don't really know how that got there to be honest so sorry if I kind of confused anyone. I also realised how short that prologue is! I can't believe I ended on such a crappy sentence, so sorry for the mistakes and I promise you I won't make any mistakes this time. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story apart from Sun Shining All Day (That was the best name I could come up with) Courtney and Sally, oh and the mysterious soul who I have not givien a name yet, but boy do I want to own Ian O and Jamie S. Wouldn't you? _

_Also going back to the mysterious soul who doesn't have a name, do you guys have any ideas? Pm me or let me know by giving me a review. I'd prefer it to be a really unusual HUMAN name so yeah, if you have any ideas let me know._

_I hope this doesn't disappoint you guys, and it would be nice if I got a review. :P_

_Review, and you'll be visited by Ian. :P_

_Lizzy x_

**Bernie, Bernie don't leave me. Please Bernie, please Bernie don't go. I've been on three other worlds and until this one I have never felt so much love towards anyone or anything. Our baby can't grow up without a father, please Bernie just stay.**

She had a baby? When did that happen? Maybe she was pregnant. I'm starting to feel sorry for her now. She had a life, had a child, she even had a relationship she seemed pretty happy in, and Sun Shining All Day had taken that away from her all for me.

I went over to Sally's. Stupid soul, but she was my neighbour so I had to be nice to her. She liked triple chocolate chip, chocolate cookies so I had cooked some (with the help of Sun Shining All Day) and I was now walking up the immaculately clean path leading to Sally's house.

I rung the doorbell and plastered a smile on my face. "Hi Courtney!" Sally chimed. "Hi Sally!" I said back in the most enthusiastic tone I could summon. "I just brought these cookies round; I know they're your favourite." I told her, I wanted to get away as soon as possible. "Oh, thank you! I'll have to get you something in return."

"Oh, no no, it's fine."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble for me to get you a little something."

"I'm sure, just think of it as a thank you for being a beautiful neighbour."

"Well thank you sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah ok, Bye sally." I waved slightly, and turned to walk back down the path.

"Bye Courtney." Sally called, before she quietly shut her door.

My fake enthusiasm stopped before I opened the front door of my house. I groaned out of boredom, and plodded to the sofa where I watched the T.V. _I'm coming home_ was on. Let's just say it was a bit of a cheese-fest, with all the _'I'll always love you, no matter how many worlds apart we are." _And _"I'll never stop loving you, even if I'm on the mists world and you're on the fire world."_

Sun Shining All Day entered the living room and sat herself in the empty armchair. "Courtney sweetie, please do not be mad at me when I tell you this." Sun Shining All Day told me. "I won't." I sighed. She'd probably volunteered to do overtime at work or something. "I'm doing overtime at work." She blurted out. How did I guess that? I'm a genius, a pure genius. Actually that was always how Sun Shining All Day started her sentences when she'd be doing overtime at work, or she'd spilt water in the kitchen or she'd tidied my room without permission. She never seemed to understand I really didn't care.

"Don't worry, I'll go round Sally's or something." I told her. This was a complete lie, I did not intend on going round to Sally's. I intended to sit on my bum watching cheesy soul films and non-violent soul football games. Even though this thoroughly irritated me, I did NOT want to go to Sally's. "Ok sweetie, I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok." Sun Shining All Day stood up and brushed the hair out of my eyes, before smiling regretfully and walking off to her study, she was hiding something from me and I knew it.

I followed her to the study, which was usually full of empty or occupied cryotanks. There wasn't anything like that in there. Just a few bits of paperwork neatly stacked on her desk and the one picture of me and her there was. I wasn't very photogenic and there was little photographic evidence of me even existing.

"Sun Shining All Day, what is going on? Why is your study so empty?" I asked.

She looked at me with tear filled eyes. She glanced at a set of full suitcases, and a red leather bag that looked like it was about to burst.

Hang on a minute, those were my suitcases. Hang on another minute that was my red leather bag. What the hell? What on Earth was going on? "Sun Shining All Day, you seriously need to tell me, why everything of mine is stuffed into my suitcases and bag."

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"What are you on about?"

"I can't believe what a horrible soul I am."

"You're not a horrible soul." I comforted her, as the first tear fell from her eyes. I took her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I don't know how they found out. I can't work it out."

"Can't work what out?" I asked urgently.

"Oh Courtney, please when you're driving go slower than you normally would, I don't want you getting pulled over."

"I don't drive you know, I walk to the supermarket."

"Every last piece of money I could find is in your purse, all your clothes and possessions are in the suitcases. The contacts are in the smaller suitcase, please keep up your charade which you have kept going for so long."

"I still don't know what you're on about Sun Shining All Day."

"Courtney, Courtney oh Courtney, I love you like you're my own daughter, please do as I say and don't ever come back, or think about coming back ever okay?"

"I can't just leave you here. I don't even know why I need to leave anyway."

"Courtney, I'm so sorry I ever got you into this mess."

"SUN SHINING ALL DAY! TELL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG RIGHT NOW!"

"Courtney they know."

"Who knows what?"

"The seekers, they're coming for you tomorrow, I pleaded with them to give me one more day with you."

"What do the seekers know?" My heart was racing incredibly fast.

"Courtney the seekers, they-they know you're human."


	3. Memories

_Hello my dears, how are we all? __**I need to apologise again for making spelling mistakes after I promised I wouldn't make any.**__ I hope you guys still understood it though._

_**Do You Even Read My Little Notes At The Beginning Of The Chapters?**_

_**I'm thinking of uploading more than one chapter today, what do you think?**_

_**I'm going to post a poll of really unusual names that I would like you guys to vote on…it's for the weird and mysterious soul who I haven't given a name yet…**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story (apart from Courtney, Sally, Sun Shining All Day and the mysterious soul with no name.) they actually all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer…_

_**Review and it will rain Fanta :P**__ (If you don't like Fanta then it might even rain some other fizzy drink of your liking.)_

_Lizzy x_

_**This pain is excruciating. I find it hard to listen to the calm instructions of the midwife over my screams of agony. How do human females go through this and still want more children? I push again for the fifth time this hour, and before I know it, I hear a beautiful cry of my new born child. A little girl, with a full head of ginger hair just like her fathers, is handed to me. I feel an overwhelming feeling of love towards this beautiful, squirming baby, and I know that I have bonded with her. If only her father could see the beauty we have brought into this world. I want to hate him, but I can't, I know he left because his host was an ever growing threat to me and himself. I loved him, I wish he would come back, I wish he never had to leave.**_

I'm sitting in my car, trying to get to sleep after leaving my only friend in this world behind, I keep getting horrible memories from a mysterious soul and now I feel the urge to cry. I can't believe she went through so much. I've figured out that Sun Shining All Day only used her for a short while, no more than two weeks, as she had a child. I haven't figured out why I keep getting little flashbacks from her though. It never happened any other time, with any of the other souls I've had inserted in me.

I'm uncomfortable here. My car is parked in a layby, on the side of a hardly used road. I'm near a desert I think. It's been 3 days. I drove slowly, just like Sun Shining All Day told me to. Her brown eyes with the reflective tint in them, olive skin and beautiful caramel coloured hair are permanently carved into my mind. I will NEVER forget her she gave me so much in return for very little thanks.

"_Just go sweetie." She told me quietly._

"_No. I'm not going without you." I tell her, my voice is dancing between notes as my tear ducts prepare to do their worst work yet. "Honey, I will find you one day."_

"_How?" I ask, I do not believe in a million years she will ever find me if I drive off in a car without a second thought. "Courtney, go to a place called Picacho Peak, please sweetie just go there, I want you to go far into the desert, just keep walking. You'll be able to carry your suitcases and bag, I've packed as much water as possible, drink it carefully, somebody will find you one day when you're out there. Tell anyone that Sun Shining All Day sent you, they'll understand."_

"_Good, because I don't."_

"_I don't know how anyone found out you were human, but for your safety as well as mine you need to go to Picacho Peak, and wait for me, it may be years or months, I don't know how long it will take us to be reunited, but we WILL be together again someday, please go honey, please, please just trust me on this one."_

"_Ok…I love you."_

"_I love you to, you'll always be my little girl, well my little human. Now go, remember what I said about driving."_

"_I will." Then I grabbed my suitcases and bag and left the house. I did not look back because I feared that I would then not want to leave and I would then upset Sun Shining All Day._

Great now I was having flashbacks from myself as well. I was near Picacho Peak, I had asked for directions as soon as I left the state of Utah. Salt Lake City memories were now pushed into a filing cabinet in the back of my brain. My imaginary filing cabinet contained all the unwanted memories, including Wisconsin memories too. Mum fled to a tiny town called Blaine and that is where we stayed for no more 6 weeks. I don't want to remember where I used to live with Dad, and Mum, and Ian and Kyle, so now I DON'T remember where I lived previously.

Why did Sun Shining All Day want me to go here? We'd never visited here on our many travels. I do remember Sun Shining All Day going on a few business trips, which is how I grew to dislike Sally actually (with all the cheeriness and such.) but I don't remember Sun Shining All Day telling me about any trip to Arizona.

I forced myself to sleep then, not wanting to think about Sun Shining All Day for a while. The air was cold that night and it was not in a forgiving mood. It bit at my fingers continuously until it had eventually consumed my whole body. I shivered in my car, thinking about the absolutely absurd thing I was about to try and achieve.

I would be following my instructions from Sun Shining All Day. I was going to Picacho Peak.

_Remember to vote on my poll pleas;, I need to name a soul. :P _


	4. Kyle would never do such a thing

_Hello, this is my second update in a day! I told you I would :P_

_Disclaimer: Read my other disclaimers, that should be enough, this is a fanfiction website so I see no need to write anymore disclaimers. But as you've seen me write before I do wish I owned some of them._

_**Review and Carlisle Cullen will become your new doctor :P**_

_Lizzy x_

_**Meredith was laying in my arms. I named her Meredith because before Bernie left we discussed what we'd like our children to be called. He said Meredith for a girl and Isaac for a boy. I look at my beautiful daughter and wonder what Bernie might be doing. Every time I look at her, I remember Bernie, Meredith looks so much like him. I love him, I love him for bringing me this miracle.**_

That was the most boring and least confusing flashback yet. Perhaps the memories could sense that I was not in the mood to be bothered at the moment. I was dragging two suitcases along the crusty, dry land of the desert surrounding Picacho Peak. I hated this. I hoped I would be found soon.

*

It's been at least 5 days now. I remember sleeping 5 times, but maybe that's because I've been tired. I left my car in a layby with a notice saying _'couldn't get it to start, keys are in the backseat, if you can figure out how to work it please feel free to take it. I'm not used to this human technology…' _the souls wouldn't get suspicious about that.

I wonder what day it is. I can't even remember what day it was when I left…left _her._ Thirst is now an arch enemy of mine, it has been the inhabitant of my throat for a long time now which has started to drive me a little insane.

I'm running out of supplies, there's half a bag of cheetos left and that's it for me to eat. I don't think…_she_ planned on me being out here this long, because I have one bottle of water left. How can I survive another day? I'll wait until my stomach is begging endlessly until I eventually give in and eat the last of my cheetos. I'll also wait until thirst wants me to help it commit suicide by drowning it with the last of my water.

The lack in supplies is depressing. I think I'm going to die out here in the desert. It's not long before I realise it's darkening, and I collapse to my knees in desperation and sob out loud. I smell awful, I look awful, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm close to death. I wonder how homeless people survive for years on their, not knowing if anyone truly loves them out there. That would be my idea of hell.

There's a blurry figure in the distance. No wait a minute, five blurry figures in the distance. I scrabble to my feet and grab my suitcases, my bag has now cut into my skin slightly where it has been hanging around my neck for the past few days, but I don't care. I'm running towards these blurry figures, unsure of what to do. Then I realise I'm hallucinating. I stop and sway on the spot, perhaps I am dying and this is just my way of doing it, perhaps I'm subconsciously trying to be happy when I die.

The blurry images are getting closer now, I can see that they're not actually blurry, but real people. Real people! I can see real people! Yes! Yes! _She_ was right, my beautiful adoptive mother was right! I would be found, I was going to be found!

Then the figures so close that I could see their faces. I honestly believe that I am hallucinating now, because two of those five figures look incredibly like my two older brothers. Ian's look-a-like crumples to the floor and sobs there, while Kyle's look-a-like kneels down to comfort him. I am hallucinating, Kyle would never do such a thing.

I stare at my brothers look-a-likes for while, they have the same black hair as me, but we all have different eyes, Ian has amazingly beautiful blue eyes, Kyle has brown eyes like to pools of mezmerizing chocolate, and I have very bright green eyes, but I am not complimenting my eyes, because now they are torturing me with these visions of Kyle and Ian.

I look around my hallucination, there's a slim man that has to be middle aged. An older man with white hair and rusting glasses and the last man is standing very still looking at me with tears streaming down his face silently. I don't understand this, I do not know him. He has indescribable brown eyes; they're a colour I've never seen before. The slim man steps towards me, and Ian and Kyle's look-a-likes look up at him. They turn their attention to me, their eyes watching me for any movement, but I am completely frozen. I'm frozen with terror and confusion. Why do I have to go through this? Why do I have to suffer like this just before I die?

"It's not fair." I croak. It's been a while since I heard my voice. The men all look at me with confusion before the slim man gets close to me, he whispers in my ear _'sorry'_ before I hear something spray. I don't know what happens after that because everything goes black.

*

I can hear voices. My brothers voices, I can still hear my brothers voices. Why am I being tortured like this? Why am I going through so much pain? I will endure it, if it means it will end. I want it to end, I want it end right now.

I here another spray. It's similar to the one I heard before I blacked out. My eyes fly open, and I jolt into an upright position. The slim man is standing next to me. I'm on a bed, an uncomfortable bed, in a room lined with beds. There's a lot of bed's here, it's like I'm in a hospital wing, but I know I can't be because of the weird smell and small amount of light.

"Where am I?" Is the first thing that fly's out of my mouth. My voice isn't the same croaky voice it was before, it is it's normal self, it is only like this when there is nothing wrong with me. "In an underground cave system." The slim man answers me. "I'm Doc by the way, I need to go and get your brothers, I'll be back soon. Mel will we be able to keep you company until then." Doc smiles and then he walks out the door. I turn to face a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, she has sun browned skin and there's a flicker of a welcoming smile playing on her lips, but she seems to not be able to stretch her face into any different emotion apart from sadness.

"Hello." I whisper to her.

"Hello Courtney, I'm Mel."

"I know." I reply. There is little conversation made between us, we just watch each other carefully and Mel's tears soon fill with tears. I do not know what I've done to make her upset, I haven't said anything offensive to her, I haven't done anything offensive to her.

I soon hear running footsteps of a few people. I move the sheet covering my legs away and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I then realise that I'm standing up, waiting for whoever is running to appear in the doorway. Ian and his tear-filled eyes appear first. I feel my legs running towards him, and before I know it I am in his arms.


	5. Irritating Butterflies

_**Ok so there were **__**OVER 50 PEOPLE READING**__** yesterday and no-one bothered to review or vote on the poll…**_

_**What is up with that guys?? I need to name the mysterious soul without a name soon, or else I'm not going to be able to upload anymore, and that isn't a threat it's a statement because I WANT to upload because I LOVE writing so please at least vote on my poll.**_

_Is it me or did I write in a completely different style last chapter?_

_Disclaimer: Read my other disclaimers._

_**I am apologising now for the poor quality of this chapter and am warning you in advance that it may appear slightly ruched.**_

_I'm not bothering to apologise for spelling mistakes because I keep making them and they seem to appear AFTER I've uploaded so if you don't understand just pm me and ask…_

_**Review and The Host movie will be made that much quicker :P**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS TREMENDOUSLY SHORT…**__**I needed a little chapter to just fill things in and I'm slightly stuck for inspiration, but the next chapter will be SOOO much better, I promise.**_

_Lizzy x_

_**I wish I could be like this, I wish so much that me and Bernie could be in each others arms, it would be so beautiful. I hope she realises who I am soon, I need to get out of here.**_

What was that all about? Is this soul talking to me or something? I curled my fingers into Ian's hair even tighter than they already were, for comfort, and he responded by tightening his grip around me.

I cried in his arms for a long time. He wasn't willing to let me go when Kyle protested about me hugging Ian long enough. Kyle's arms were just as comforting as Ian's. I loved my big brothers so much.

*

It had been 3 weeks since I had leapt into my brother's arms and they had vowed to never let me out of their sight again. I was confined in my new room this long and now my brothers had deemed it safe enough for me to walk around the caves.

I held their hands tightly as we walked to the canteen. We entered and all chatter stopped momentarily as people assessed me, and thankfully everyone returned to their discussions. I staggered forward towards a table. Ian and Kyle sat with me as a delicate blonde girl handed me some soup. I guessed from Ian and Kyle's discussions that this was Ian's soul girlfriend. Jodi, I mean Sunny, made her way over to us.

I really wished Jodi would have regained consciousness; she was a good friend to me when I was little. I knew Sunny didn't mean for it to happen like that, but I realised that she loved Kyle and wanted to be with him as much as I wanted Jodi back. If Kyle was happy, I was happy.

I finished my soup off quickly. I was talking to Wanda (Ian's girlfriend) when Jamie Stryder walked in. My heart fluttered slightly. Butterflies blossomed in my stomach and I knew that I needed to shrug this little crush out of my head. I needed to forget about my feelings for Jamie.

I don't even know why Ian and Kyle let him talk to me anyways. I suppose they wanted me to have some friends and Jamie was only a few months older than me, so I suppose I could see their logic behind their thinking, but now I was experiencing sweaty palms, butterflies in my stomach and an accelerated heart beat.

I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful face and rugged hair. He oozed sexiness. I wanted to kiss him right then. I stopped myself from leaping out my seat and doing so as I thought I might get some funny looks. A ginger man entered the room at that point accompanied by a woman with short black hair and everything happened quite quickly after that.


	6. Kiss and make up

_**Hello guys, as promised this chapter is SOOO much better than last. **_

'_**Her' is Sun Shining All Day.**_

_**Disclaimer: Read my other disclaimers.**_

_**I hope this works out right and doesn't disappoint.**_

_Review and you'll win a lifetime supply of chocolate. __**Vote on the poll and make me and the mysterious soul really, really happy. :P**_

_**PRAY FOR HAITI GUYS…**_

_Lizzy x_

_**He wasn't with someone else was he? He couldn't be with someone else could he? No, No, No. I wasn't letting him forget me this easily, my daughter was six years old and she'd never had a father around. He was not going to be with someone else, he was going to be with ME. We would go out and find my daughter, OUR daughter. **_**He kissed the top of the woman's head. **_**"NO!" I roared.**_

"NO!" I roared. Those weren't my words, I didn't even know what I was shouting at. Everyone was silent, all looking at me. What the hell was I doing? I jumped out of my seat and stormed towards the ginger man and black haired lady. "You're supposed to be in love with me!" I screamed at the ginger man. I stopped in my tracks. "What?" the ginger man asked. For some strange reason, I felt incredibly dizzy.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to myself. I was screaming words that weren't my own at a man whose name I didn't know. Tears pricked my eyes, but they weren't my tears. I collapsed to the floor, but I was perfectly fine. "What's wrong with me?" I choked.

"_**What's wrong with me?" She asked through my tears. I felt sorry for her, she was looking stupid in front of that boy she was in love with, but I was on the warpath and my next plan of action was going to stun everyone, including myself. I made her stand up, with all the strength I had and without warning I smashed her lips against Bernie's.**_

I was kissing a man I didn't know. I pushed myself away at the same time he did. I fell to the floor, and I cried tears of frustration. I looked so stupid crying after I had just kissed someone I didn't know. I was so confused. How could anything like this be happening to me? It was just luck, pure luck. I seemed to be able to find bad luck whenever I didn't need it.

"Burns, do you have some sort of history with her?" the woman with short black hair asked. "No Lacey, I have no idea who she is." Burns whispered.

"Good, I wouldn't want any competition would I?" Lacey teased.

"Your only competition died a few years ago." Burns told Lacey sincerely, I saw his face drop slightly. "Come on honey." Lacey encouraged him.

_**How dare she be with my Bernie. How dare she even try to replace me. I am going to kill her. I am going to kill her right now. Right now is the last breath she will ever take, the last time she will ever smile. EVER.**_

I found myself feeling incredibly angry towards Lacey. I saw my hands fly out in front of me, and before I could stop what was about to happen, I was hitting Lacey incredibly hard. I felt unfamiliar arms wrap around my waist. I was then being carried out of the canteen towards my room. The person holding me, wouldn't let go of me. I struggled as hard as I could and they didn't speak or let me go. When we got to my room, it appeared that I had been followed by my brothers and their girlfriends, Jared and Mel.

I didn't even know Jared and Mel that well. All I knew about Jared was that he was the man crying at me when I was first found. All I knew about Mel is that Ian's girlfriend used be in her body. I was set down by the person who was carrying me and I turned to face whoever it was. It was Jamie.

Only then did I realise what a fool I had made of myself. "Courtney what the hell was that?" Ian asked angrily.

"I don't know." I cried.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Kyle shouted at me.

"I don't know what happened." I sobbed.

"Oh no." Wanda whispered. "Oh, no, no, no."

"Wanda? Sweetie what's wrong?" Ian asked, he obviously loved her more than me at this point. "Guys can you all go?... I need to talk to Courtney alone." Wanda told everyone. "What's going on?" Mel asked.

"If I'm right about something you'll all find out soon enough." Wanda whispered. Everyone slowly walked out of the room. "Jamie can you stay with us please?" Wanda asked. A small smile crept onto her face as Jamie turned and sat down.

"Sit with me Courtney." Jamie told me. I sat next to him quietly, and the butterflies that had blossomed in my stomach earlier beat their wings even more furiously than before. Wanda sat down opposite me and Jamie.

"Courtney, did it feel like someone else was controlling you just a minute ago?" Wanda asked gently. I thought about my answer for a moment and I answered her question with a quiet yes. Wanda explained to me that there was a possibility that there was still a soul in me. I accepted this; it was probably part of … _her _plan before I had to leave _her_.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here." Jamie told Wanda in a tone that was difficult to describe. "You're mature enough to explain your own feelings for each other, it was a waste to see you two observe each other from a distance and not do anything about confessing your feelings of love for each other, I thought I'd better do it for you." Wanda explained with a cunning smile. She got up and skipped out of the room.

Me and Jamie were silent. My cheeks were such a bright red, a fire engine would be put to shame if it was next to me. I thought that Wanda was joking. Jamie Stryder, the boy I have been silently in love with for a few weeks is in love with me? I suppose it could be possible, we had spent a lot of time in this room alone. It wouldn't actually be true though, just a part of a cruel joke from Wanda. I felt a pair of warm lips pressed against mine. Only then did I start believing Wanda.

_**This makes me sick. Kissing a boy I am not in love with. If this girl is the only reason how I am going to be able to get to Bernie again then I will stay with her and watch this smouldering teenage kiss turn into something a bit more adult. He pulls away for a moment and murmurs in her ear 'maybe Wanda was right.' he stands up and she follows him. They crush their lips against each other, and her heartbeat increases. His hand finds it's way to the small of her back, and he presses her to him even closer. I find myself hating him now. Her legs quickly wrap themselves around his waist, and their breathing and kissing becomes more and more intense. I feel so bad for her because I know she loves him, but I also know I am going to have to ruin this blossoming relationship if this boy is going to come in the way of me and Bernie.**_


	7. Football

_Hi guys…_

_THIS IS TWO CHAPTERS PUT TOGETHER, AND I THINK THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO FROM NOW ON, JUST TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS SLIGHTLY LONGER BECAUSE I KNOW THEY'RE REALLY SHORT…_

_**6 CHAPTERS AND NOT ONE REVIEW, IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET JUST ONE ITZY BITZY REVIEW…**_

_Disclaimer: Read my other disclaimers__**.**_

_**Review and I will pass my GCSE History (I know it's selfish)**_

_**VOTE ON THE POLL, I NEEEEEDDDD TO NAME THIS MYSTERIOUS SOUL, AND I CAN'T LONG THE THING OUT, SOON SHE WILL NEED TO BE REFERRED TO BY HER NAME…**_

_Lizzy x_

_**After they had finished kissing each other, her legs dropped down from his waist and they stood looking at each other smiling sheepishly. I was disgusted, that was the last time some one shoved their tongue down her throat while I was still in this body, well part of me was still in this body. I seriously thought he might have lost something deep inside her mouth, they were at it for so long, it was awful to have to witness. '**_**Wait a minute', she thought, 'Did this weird soul thingy just say it was still inside my body?' **_**I'd been discovered, this was not part of my plan I was just going to go away for a bit, I thought. Then I shared a little thought with myself, 'until tonight that is.'**_

"Courtney?" Jamie asked. I sprang out of my little trance quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked him, innocently. I wasn't telling anyone that I was experiencing weird little flashbacks and memories from some soul. "Is everything ok? You seemed really distant a minute ago." Jamie told me, his hand slipped from the small of my back to my waist, and soon his other hand did the same. "I…I was just thinking about…what I'd just done it was so weird, I don't what came over me, it's like there was a soul was contro-" Jamie's lips crushed against mine and ended my babbling.

Jamie pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I know, you couldn't help it; Wanda did explain to the both of us that there might be a soul inside you." He grinned and moved his lips down to my neck, where they stayed as I whispered in Jamie's ear "I still feel like it's my fault, but if I get a kiss every time I blame myself for it, I might do have to do it more often." I teased. Jamie chuckled against my neck, and yet again his lips moved towards mine, he brushed them against mine before kissing my jawbone.

I acted on impulse then, I grabbed Jamie's face on either side, and pulled it towards mine. Our lips smashed against each other and I could feel Jamie's smile on my lips. Our tongues entwined again, and our kissing went from intense to sensual.

We heard someone clear their throat loudly. We pulled away and Wanda and Ian were standing at the doorway of my room looking slightly amused. Well Wanda looked amused, Ian looked slightly fierce. He'd tuned into his big brother mode, which was unfortunate as it probably meant I was going to not be able to sit next to Jamie for the next couple of months.

I giggled quietly, and Jamie grinned sheepishly. Jamie's hands dropped from my waist and one of them found its way into mine. "We're just going to play a game of football and wondered if you wanted to come." Ian grunted. He added an extra coat of awkwardness to the atmosphere. I glanced sideways at Jamie, and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I had not appeared in front of anyone today, apart from when I had acted like a lunatic at lunch. I was not sure how everyone would react when I entered into the room again. I suspected Wanda had briefed them all on what she thought was a possibility, and what I knew to be true. Ian turned and Wanda looked at me apologetically.

Jamie and me followed behind them. I was trailing behind, and Jamie was practically dragging me along. We turned down a tunnel I hadn't been down before, and soon we ended up at a big room full of the cave's community. I gasped and tried to turn and walk away, but Jamie's hand gripped my hand tighter, and he spun me into him. I was pressed against him and he bent his head down so his mouth was next to my ear. "Don't worry honey, they all know. They wouldn't even try anything because of Ian and Kyle, plus Jared's got slightly attached to you so no doubt he'd have a say in anyone mistreating you, not forgetting me."

Jamie kissed my forehead lightly, and grabbed my hand again before leading me inside the room. Everyone was milling round in two groups. Apparently teams had already been picked. "Can't I just watch?" I whispered to Jamie. He turned and sighed. He looked into my eyes before telling me, "Okay, but don't think of running off." I hadn't actually thought about running off before Jamie mentioned it to me. I thought that if had the chance I would slip off quietly and sit in some unknown tunnel.

Jamie joined Jared, Ian, and Wanda's team. Wanda was goalkeeper because Ian wouldn't let her be at risk of being kicked on the shin. I saw Lacey glaring at me evilly and Sharon, who was the teacher in the caves seemed to have a problem with me because every time she looked at me, she looked utterly revolted. They all hated me that was why this was happening.

I waited until everyone got into the game a little more before I started edging towards the door. Once I was at the doorway I sprinted down the tunnel, and I heard Mel's voice shout after me. I entered a room full of boxes. I clambered over them all and sat myself between two piles that were wide enough and tall enough to cover me completely.

I sat there as silent tears scurried down my cheeks, and I suppressed sobs when I heard Jared walk into the room. He called my name twice before Jamie and Ian joined him. They went silent and tried to listen for any sign of me. It was a few minutes before they came to the conclusion that I wasn't there and left. I was careful not to sob before I knew they were no where near. So it was a long 10 minutes before my quiet sobs filled the silent air. Then without warning everything went completely black.

When I woke up I was still in the room full of boxes. I knocked one accidentally with my elbow as I manoeuvred myself into a sitting position. "Courtney?" Someone asked. I gasped and I started to tremble and cry silently. "Courtney, it's me. I'm Jeb remember, I'm the old man in these caves." Jeb laughed.

"Yeah." I croaked.

"Come on out honey, Jamie's beside himself with worry and so are your brothers."

"I don't think I can move." I whispered.

"Why not? Are you hurt?" Jeb sounded slightly more concerned now.

"I…I fainted, I think."

"Well, just get out of there and I'll take you to Doc."

"Ok."

I clambered my way back over the boxes. My body was still trembling, and I was still silently crying, and then I noticed that I couldn't breathe properly. Jeb carefully picked me up and carried me all the way down the tunnels. We passed the football room, where a few people were aimlessly standing in the threshold. Their eyes widened and one woman ran off away from us. Jeb carried me all the way to the crop field, where Jared and Mel were waiting.

Jared took over Jeb's place and I was being carried by Jared to the hospital. Doc seemed to already be waiting for us. Jared placed me carefully on a bed closer to the door, and Doc set straight to work. I didn't speak much, I just quietly trembled. I did notify Doc about my difficulty breathing but he just told me to calm down.

He just wanted me to calm down, that was it. I needed no medication or specialist treatment. That surprised me. "What's wrong with my baby sister?" Kyle asked urgently. He'd appeared all of a sudden in the hospital, and was almost at my bed already. "She's just having a panic attack Kyle, just calm her down please." Doc told Kyle quietly, I don't know if he wanted me to hear or not. Ian and Wanda burst into the hospital.

Ian and Kyle then started bickering over who was going to sit where as they both wanted to be next to me, I don't see why both of them could have simply sat either side of me, but they were like this before the world changed, so I just accepted that they were being normal.

Ian and Kyle stopped when Jamie and Sunny, and the woman that had ran away from. Jamie sat himself on the other side of me, so Ian and Kyle then had a reason to argue. I was still trembling, but my breathing had become better and I had stopped silently crying. I was in the hospital a long time before Doc shooed everyone away. Ian and Kyle kicked up about it, but Doc played the guilt card by saying, "If you loved your little sister you'd want to her to get some rest without being stressed about you two." They fell silent and before they left they both kissed my forehead. Jamie even left which surprised me, but I didn't say anything as I wanted him to sleep. Soon it was me and Doc. I fell asleep in the hospital soon after everyone had left.

_**This is my chance to shine now. She's asleep, that makes her even more vulnerable and easier to control. I wake her up and she's confused. The man called Doc has conveniently dropped off to sleep so I find it easy to slip out of the hospital unnoticed. I don't know where to find Bernie, or his new girlfriend for that matter. I will kill her if I get the chance, and I will make him realise that I'm still here. I going to make sure he knows I still exist even if it's the last thing this body does. **_


	8. Streams of blood

_Hello my darlings, how are you?_

_**I GOT ONE VOTE ON THE POLL!!! **_

_**I'VE GIVEN UP ON WAITING SO **__**WHOEVER IT WAS WHO VOTED ON THE POLL, YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE MYSTERIOUS SOUL'S NAME!!!**__** PLEASE LET ME WHO YOU ARE SO I CAN THANK YOU FOR BOTHERING TO VOTE…**_

_**I GOT **__**3REVIEWS**__** YESTERDAY WHICH WAS AMAZING! THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING, THOSE WERE THE FIRST FOR THIS STORY…**_

_Review and Jasper Hale will become your school's new counsellor…_

_Lizzy x_

_**I ran through the hallways quietly, I wasn't going to be caught, not if it meant I wasn't going to see Bernie. This girl's quite fast, I am lucky. I end up in the room full of crops and then I see the back of that Lacey girl walking the opposite way from me.**_

_**Should I follow her or kill her? I have a hard time making up my mind, but in the end my inner soul takes over and I'm following her for the moment. Her shoulder-length jet black hair sways side to side as she walks. She makes me feel sick completely sick. **_

_**She only dresses in black. What's wrong with her? Why does she like black so much? Perhaps she's one of those people Courtney's slightly scared of. What are they called? Bebo's? No that's not it. Bemo's? No that's not it. Emu's? Yes, that was it, she was an Emu.**_

_**Bernie liked an emu? Why? I wasn't an emu and he fell in love with me, he had a baby with me, but how could someone like him fall for someone like her? He wasn't an emu. He had beautiful ginger hair and green eyes, and a few freckles. He was gorgeous and he had chosen me not her.**_

_**I walked silently behind her, not making a sound. We were in a room with two streams running into two bottomless pit, I think this was the room just before the bathroom if I remembered rightly, Courtney's brothers had shown her round earlier in the week so I had been listening carefully. She stopped suddenly, and turned abruptly slamming her fist into my face. She was good, way too good. I was beginning to have doubts as to whether I was going to be able to defeat her. So with all the strength in me I returned a punch to her nose. She groaned, as she cradled her nose and then I kicked as hard as I could in the stomach. "NO!" she cried desperately.**_

_**She seemed to have an immensely high adrenaline rush then. She grabbed my hand and twisted my arm behind my back, I couldn't see her so I didn't know her next line of attack. I felt her foot kick me hard in the knee, making my leg buckle. I fell to the floor heavily.**_

_**The cold wet floor kindly removed the skin from both my knees and right elbow. Well Courtney's knees and elbow. I turned to see her fist smashing into my face, I shielded my nose; I wasn't having that broken.**_

_**I counter-attacked her punch by grabbing a handful of hair and pulling forcefully. My hand ripped away from her head, and I was left with a clump of shiny black hair for my souvenir. I laughed hysterically. I took a groaning Lacey as an advantage and scratched my nails across her face. Four red lines were etched into her face. She screamed with the pain. **_

_**I heard footsteps. Running footsteps. That didn't stop either of us. She lunged for the throat at the same time I threw my fist into her mouth. She started to strangle me, and that's when I thought it best to leave, my weakling host to deal with the aftermath of my actions.**_

Her hands were at my neck, and I instinctively started digging my nails into them as I couldn't breathe. I heard a gasp. "Lacey!" A woman screamed. It was Wanda. "Courtney!" She screamed again. I couldn't give two hoots about Wanda while I was temporarily having an oxygen shortage.

I felt light hands grabbing at Lacey's hands. One of Lacey's hands left my throat and smacked into Wanda's face. She screamed again, and I took my opportunity to get Lacey off me. I didn't even remember how I got here. I'd done nothing wrong to her and now she was killing me. Wanda was crying, crying badly.

Lacey noticed my attempts to run and sneered at me, "I'll get to your brother's before you do. If I were you I'd run now." I punched her as hard as could. It didn't work. I noticed mine and Lacey's blood everywhere. I was bleeding heavily from my knees and elbows, and Lacey's legs were covered in blood as well.

Lacey scrambled away from me and just before she ran out of sight she slapped Wanda round the face once more. Wanda whimpered just as Lacey sped out of my eyesight. I felt an anger bubble up within me and I got to my feet to. I ran towards the doorway but before I reached it, I slipped on the wet surface. I fell and my chin collided with the floor. I screamed in agony. Now I was bleeding heavily on my chin as well.

I crawled away from the doorway, my head now pounding with excruciating pain. "WANDA!" Ian shouted suddenly. Kyle, Ian and Jared had appeared in the doorway. None of them went to me, but they all went to Wanda. Doc rushed through the doorway as well, and went to tend to Wanda. What had Lacey told them? "Look, Burns I told you, I told you what she'd done." Lacey cried.

She was a total bitch. I hated her guts. I was going to get revenge on her, no matter what. She'd not only tried to kill me, but just hurt my brother's girlfriend and then caused my brother many months of worry. He wasn't going to be letting Wanda out of his sight for ages.

The ginger man I had kissed earlier had appeared with a grief-stricken Lacey. I felt my warm tears trickle down my face and before I knew it I was lunging myself towards Lacey. "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed.

"What the hell did I supposedly do know?" Lacey asked, confused. Boy she was a good actress. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! WANDA WILL TELL THE TRUTH! SHE'LL EXPOSE YOU, YOU FAT BITCH, THEY'LL ALL SEE YOUR TRUE COLOURS SOON ENOUGH!"

Before I knew it Lacey's hand slapped across my face, and I yet again fell to the floor. My other elbow started to bleed. Great, more blood. "How could you not have noticed her?" Jared asked urgently. He scooped my blood-stained body into his arms and Doc's face had turned from worried to mortified.

My tears were escaping their imprisonments in my eyes, and running freely down my cheeks. Jared's walking fast, he's taking me to the hospital. Again. Just before we got to the crop room, I could hear Jamie and Mel arguing, "MEL, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO JUST STAND HERE." Jamie shouted. "YOU DON'T NEED TO GO! I'M NOT HAVING YOU IN RISK OF GETTING HURT! SHE'S GONE COMPLETELY CRAZY, YOU CAN'T DENY THAT!" Mel shouted back. She thought I'd gone crazy.

"I DON'T BELIEVE FOR ONE SECOND THAT COURTNEY ATTACKED WANDA AND LACEY TRIED TO STOP HER, LACEY'S NEVER LIKED WANDA!" I could hear the hurt in Jamie's voice. I was pleased he believed the true story, and he'd called me his girlfriend, that had made me all giggly on the inside, I couldn't laugh on the outside at the moment, I was in too much pain.

"Jamie just please sta- ohmigod." Mel started to tell Jamie something, but her attention landed on me instantly as soon as Jared walked into the room with my limp body. Jamie's legs buckled and he crumbled to the floor. Jared walked past Jamie. Mel stayed with her brother and tried to comfort him, I don't know why he was crying so bad. It's not like it was about me, he'd already seen me in worse situations…I think.

What if I was actually so bad, even Jamie couldn't bear to look at me? Oh no, I must look awful. I turned my attention to Jared, who seemed to be avoiding any eye contact with me whatsoever. We appeared at the hospital shortly, and Doc had caught up with us. Jared placed me on a bed at the far end of the hospital. Doc set to work immediately. Wanda, Kyle and Ian appeared along with Mel and Jamie. Jamie's face was stained with tears and the moment he saw me he sprinted towards me.

I didn't know what to do, everything was so chaotic. Wanda sat on the bed next to me. Her nose was bleeding and her lip had split, but she looked so hurt, so scared, it was almost as if her emotions had been injured. Lacey appeared with Burns looking at me angrily. I got so angry I almost threw myself of the bed, but Kyle's quick arm stopped me from doing so.

_**I like this. I like this a lot, perhaps Bernie will realise who's better for her. Apart from her legs, Lacey has no blood on her at all. There is a slight trickle of blood from her mouth but that's it. Courtney's bleeding even more since I went off for a bit. At least her brothers and boyfriend are going to have to get their revenge back on Lacey. This was easier than I thought. Lacey's hand is spread over her stomach, and the sight makes me remember her screaming when I kicked her in the stomach, I feel sick, I actually feel physically sick now. This nausea causes Courtney to throw up all over the floor, I smile wickedly to myself, now Doc's going to be angry with Lacey as well. I know why she's holding her stomach and now I feel hatred towards the both of them. I'll kill both of them, I'll kill both of them and then Bernie can replace his two losses with me and our little Meredith. Lacey and her little unborn baby will not see the end of this month if I can help it.**_


	9. A burning Kiss

_Hi guys, what have you been up to??_

_**Fata'ltiy – thanks for the review first of all…I'm glad you like the story btw. Jamie left because he just wanted Courtney to rest and he truly loves her and he just wanted her to be well again. **_

_**THANKYOU sarahelizabeth1993 FOR NAMING THE MYSTERIOUS SOUL WITH NO NAME SHE IS NOW OFFICIALLY CALLED THALIA… **_

_**If you're wondering why I put Thalia up as choice in the first place, all the options were greek names don't ask me why, I'm not greek I'm English, I just have this slight fascination with greek names…**_

_Disclaimer: Read my other disclaimers._

_**Review and Burns will realise who's truly right for him…I think we all know who that is…**_

_Lizzy x_

_**I couldn't do this, not anymore. He loved someone else, he didn't love me. He had loved me once upon a time, that was when he helped make the miracle that is Meredith, but he didn't love me anymore. He loved her, he'd made a baby with her. I'm not going to be around for a while **_**Courtney, just make sure**__**Bernie's kept safe, and his and Lacey's baby when it comes.**

She wants me to take care of Lacey's baby? "Since when were you having a baby?" I shouted across the room. Burns looked at Lacey, his eyes bulging out of his head. She hadn't told him. Her eyes started to shoot invisible daggers at me. Burns carried on looking at her before Lacey pushed herself off the bed she had placed herself on. Lacey stormed out of the room.

Burns stood frozen to the spot. He didn't move and inch. Doc stopped treating my wounds for a second as he looked at Burns. "I can wait." I sighed. Doc smiled gratefully. Doc stood next to Burns and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Burns shook it off. He looked at me with utter disgust. "How the hell do you know?" Burns spat at me.

I jumped by the sound of his voice changing in volume. "It was kind of obvious." I mumbled.

"It was what?" Burns shouted at me. He pushed past Doc, and tried to get next to me, but in his way was a human wall, consisting of Jared, Ian and Kyle. Burns growled at me, and Ian stepped forward making Burns back away. "Don't you dare talk to me little sister like that." Ian growled at Burns lowly.

"I want to know what she just said." Burns justified himself.

"I said, It was kind of obvious." I told Burns loudly.

"How was it kind of obvious?" Burns asked, the venom in his voice was thickening.

"What does it matter to you anyways? Lacey doesn't even deserve someone like you to be the father of her baby, no woman deserves someone like you to be the father of their baby." I spat back at him. Jared turned around, his face completely gobsmacked.

"Excuse me?" Burns asked his voice was full of venom now, he hated me and I hated him back. "Do you know who Meredith is?" I asked. Burns looked at me blankly, he had no idea. "No obviously not, you wouldn't know anyway." I muttered to myself.

*

Burns wouldn't leave me alone. He kept bugging me to tell him who Meredith was. He wouldn't leave me alone, so after supper, I grabbed Jamie's hand and dragged him away to my room. I fell asleep with Jamie's arm snaked around my waist.

I woke up in a sweat. Jamie wasn't lying next to me, I was all alone. There was Burns standing over me, his eyes burning pools of anger. I saw a beam of light bounce of something metallic in Burns' hand. It was a gun. He held out his hand, and pointed the gun at me. His hand was shaking violently as his anger flooded through him. I heard the gunshot and suddenly felt a rush of excruciating pain in the lower part of my stomach. I screamed.

I screamed. Jamie wasn't there, I was alone. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted out of my room. I felt my tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I ran across the crops in the crop room, and not around them, so I knew that I would be told off for that later. I skidded to a halt in the canteen. Burns was there and so was the woman who had ran off to get Jared after I had been attacked by Lacey yesterday.

She took one look at me and sprinted past me. I had no idea who she was going to tell this time. Burns started walking towards me slowly. I couldn't run, my legs wouldn't move. I was glued to the spot with fear. "Courtney, don't be afraid, let me help you." Burns told me calmly.

"Don't come near me." I told him quickly. Burns started stepping towards me slowly. "I won't hurt you." Burns told me as calmly as before. He made his way over to me and grabbed my wrist. I screamed so loud that I even hurt my own ears. "GET OFF ME!" I shouted. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME NOW! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE, please, please, please don't hurt me." I started off shouting, but ended up breaking down into a fit of tears.

"I won't hurt you, I'll help you." Burns soothed. His grip on my wrist tightened and I set off on another screaming session. "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU MONSTER! HELP! HELP! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed even louder than before. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Jared shout from behind us. Burns let go of me and I fell to the floor. My tears were clouded with tears and I couldn't see properly, all I heard was a small crack and someone groan in pain. "Come on Courtney." Jared soothed. I was scooped into Jared's arms again, and he carried me back to my room, where we sat for a long time. For that time I was crying and sobbing uncontrollably into Jared's chest.

Then Ian appeared with Kyle, and Ian took Jared's place. Kyle sat close enough that I could grip his hand tightly. I was surprised that Jamie didn't appear. Me, Ian and Kyle were sitting in my room silently for a long time, before I decided I would get up and go to get supper. Jared had brought me, Ian and Kyle lunch, so we hadn't left my room for several hours.

When we had made our way to the canteen, I saw no Lacey and no Burns. I looked around and I came across the beautiful brown eyes I had been longing for since this morning. I ran towards them and threw myself into Jamie's arms. We kissed momentarily before Ian cleared his throat. We broke away and I sat down with my brothers, my friends and _my boyfriend._ We ate, every time I asked a question like "Where's Burns and Lacey?" or "Where was Jamie all this morning?" everyone diverted the subject topic, like they didn't want me to know.

I left hand in hand with Jamie. "Lacey has gone missing, and Burns well, I kind of had a few words with him this morning and he's resorted to living in the storage corridor." Jamie told me, he was smirking at the last part of the sentence. He'd got into a big fight with Burns, I could tell. That's why he'd been gone all that while. I knew I had to go and visit Burns tonight and tell him about the nightmare, and tell him about Meredith and apologise for getting him into this mess.

I was so glad that Jamie fell asleep first, I was even happier that he was a heavy sleeper. I slipped out of my room, and down the corridor towards the supplies corridor. When I got there I saw a sleepy looking Burns. He looked up at me, and stood up. "I'm sorry Burns, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to have the nightmare, but it scared the crap out of me. Also about Meredith…" I started.

"What about Meredith?" Burns asked urgently.

"She's your six year old daughter, you had with Thalia. Well technically she's our daughter because Thalia's with me, but she's gone, she left when Lacey got pregnant and I can't hear her anymore and I-" I couldn't end my babbling because I felt Burns' lips crush against mine.


	10. Courtney's third brother?

_Hello dears how are you all?_

_I really liked the last chapter, I've finally figured out what I want to happen with this story…_

_Thanks for liking it up to this point btw._

_**THIS IS ALL KINDS OF DIFFERENT PEOPLE'S POV FOR THE LAST CHAPTER…**_

_**THE POV WILL CHANGE QUITE A BIT… **_

_**Disclaimer: read my other disclaimers.**_

_**REVIEW AND THE WORLD WILL TURN INTO A GIANT TRAMPOLINE :P**_

_Lizzy x_

_**Jamie's POV**_

I left Courtney sleeping early in the morning. We were going to be harvesting most crops in the south-east and south-west fields today. Jeb wanted us to harvest as much as we could because winter was coming up fast. I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful green eyes and her beautiful shiny, black hair. Courtney was so amazingly beautiful, and I found it hard that she liked me. The most beautiful girl in the world liked_ me._

Jeb gave me a shovel as soon as I walked into the south-east field. He smiled a toothy grin at me before mumbling at me, "How's your nights sleep lad? Courtney behaved herself?" My cheeks burned a bright red; I just knew jokes about my virginity would arise soon enough. I would keep my head down and go unnoticed.

_**Jared's POV**_

Ian and Kyle had started to walk off towards the south-east field. We'd started early in the morning and since there was more of us on the south-west field we'd almost finished after 2 hours. Aaron and Brandt were busy planning how they were going to annoy Jamie later, there's almost certainly going to be A LOT of jokes made about Jamie's sex life now.

I was just about to finish up the last little section of the field, when Lily came sprinting in to the room. She slipped over as she made her way over to me quickly. She picked herself up quite fast, and she almost threw herself into me. I caught her before she fell over again. "What is it Lily?" I asked urgently.

"Courtney…she came…into the…canteen and she…was crying…and she looked … really, really…really…scared." Lily breathed hurriedly.

"Ian and Kyle are somewhere around the south-east fields, I'll go and sort it out…tell them that we'll be in Courtney's room."

Lily nodded, and just as she had caught her breath and set off towards the south-east fields, I sprinted towards the canteen. The canteen wasn't very far away from the canteen, it was maybe a 3 minutes sprint from the south-west fields. I skidded to a halt at the doorway of the canteen. Burns was hurting Courtney somehow. She was screaming something unintelligible at Burns. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted. I ran towards Burns, all I wanted was to make Courtney feel safe again. Courtney fell to the floor as Burns let go of her wrist. I threw my fist into Burns' face. There was a crack, and Burns groaned painfully. I'd broken his nose; that was good.

"Come on Courtney." I soothed. I scooped her up carefully into my arms and carried her back to her room silently. I sat down with her still in my arms. I knew it was stupid that I cared about her so much, but ever since Jeb had rounded me, Ian and Kyle up with Doc to go and get a supposed soul that was wandering out on the desert, and I saw Courtney covered in her own blood, oh it was terrible. Her eyes were full of confusion and hope at the same time. Her skin had been eroded away by the handle of her bag. When I looked at her, all I could think of was how much I'd mistreated Wanda when she was Mel. I kept thinking back to me hitting her.

I promised from then, when my tears had started flowing freely down my cheeks that I would look out for Courtney and if she needed help I would help her. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

_**Ian's POV**_

Lily crashed into us just before we got to the south-east fields. "Courtney…she's crying…loads and…loads…Jared's taken…her back…to her…room." She panted. Me and Kyle exchanged glances of horror, before sprinting to Courtney's room.

She was sobbing and crying to heart's content in Jared's arms. I knew why he was being so nice to her, being like a third brother to her; she reminded him of how Wanda, well, Mel looked when she first came here. I didn't mind; I thought Courtney needed all the support she could get after thinking everyone in her family was dead for six years.

Jared gave me a half-smile. It wasn't a nice smile, it was a smile that was just a façade, to hide emotions. I carefully took Jared's place, and Kyle slid his arm around her so she could grab his hand tightly. Me and Kyle sat with our baby sister silently. We both regretted that we couldn't have been there for her for the past six years, it tore us apart. Now we were going to anything we could to make her feel better.

_**Jamie's POV**_

I was going to kill him. I was going to kill him, how dare he make Courtney cry. How dare he hurt her. How dare he scare her. I found him pacing outside the hospital. I threw myself into him, and we were fighting badly. Fighting REALLY badly. He didn't put up much of a fight. He took the punches to his nose, and his mouth…and his eyes. He took the kicks I gave to his stomach and his legs…and his…well yes his…area. I left him lying there seething. He wouldn't touch Courtney again.

_**Burns' POV**_

After Doc had finished healing me for the second time today, I notified Doc that I would be living in the supplies corridor from now on. Lacey had run away, to Sun Shining All Day. I'd told her to. Everyone at the caves remembered her generosity, when she gave us every last piece of food she owned. She was a rich soul, and she told us she'd be able to stock up before her daughter got home and started to get suspicious. Sun Shining All Day told us that if we needed anything then we could always come to her, and we told her the same back.

I sat in the supplies corridor for ages. I heard her run in and start apologising. She started to tell me about Meredith. Then she told me about Thalia, my beautiful Thalia, I knew I didn't love Lacey as much as I loved Thalia. Thalia would always be my first choice if it came down to choosing. Did she just say Thalia was still with her? Oh my Thalia was still here, she was still here. I kissed _my_ Thalia, _my_ Thalia was still here


	11. Jamie's confession

_Hi my people, how are you?_

_Did you like the last chapter? It was alright wasn't it?_

_Disclaimer: Read my other disclaimers._

_**Review and Kyle O'Shea, Jared Howe and Emmett Cullen will become your personal bodyguards :P**_

_**Who wouldn't want that? :P**_

_Lizzy x_

I couldn't believe this. I was kissing Burns Living Flowers, I didn't want to, but I was. I hit him as hard as I could in the stomach. His lips left mine and he clutched his stomach tightly. "Why are you kissing me?" I asked my voice trembling.

"Thalia, sweetheart. Thalia can you hear me? Thalia please come back." Burns pleaded. "I already told you she left after she found out Lacey was pregnant. Well she didn't leave she more of just…vanished…faded away." I told him.

"We need to go and find Lacey." Burns concluded.

"We what?" I asked surprised.

"We need to go and find Lacey, and bring her back here. We can find another body for Thalia as well, but I don't know how you reattach souls so that parts going to be difficult." Burns was rambling and not making any sense.

"What do you mean, reattach souls?"

"You don't know do you?" Burns asked me.

"Don't know what?"

"Thalia is a…broken soul, she's in two halfs. There's a dominant half and a recessive half. I've got the recessive half with me at all times…" Burns pulled out a big cylinder shaped necklace. It was a bit like a mini cryotank.

"A broken soul?" I asked shocked.

"It was Sun Shining All Day's idea. She told me when we first met that she had a soul that she called a broken soul, she told me to look after the recessive half. I didn't want to at first but then she explained to me that it was a soul I loved very much. I figured it was Thalia; she was the only soul I'd ever loved in any way on this world.

"Okay." I breathed.

"Please, please come with me. I have everything we'd need to perform extraction and insertion in my car." Burns pleaded with me again. I couldn't say goodbye to Jamie that quickly. I couldn't leave him without saying bye. "If we went in a week, that would be okay wouldn't it?" I knew the only reason I would be going with Burns is to see…_her_.

"Yeah that would be fine…I'm surprised you'd even agree to it."

"If it makes someone eternally happy then I don't mind." I smiled.

"Lacey think I like _you_. Well I like Thalia, but you see I don't think Lacey loves me either; she's always talking about that Brandt guy and she's always staring at him. I will always love Thalia more than anything in this world." Burns had gone all romantic and oh-so-in-love on me. Great.

_**Did he say he loves me?**_

_I thought you were leaving…_

_**I thought he didn't love me. Ask him.**_

_**Ask him what?**_

_**Ask him to tell me that he loves me. Do you mind me kissing him by the way?**_

_Kind of…I love…I'm with Jamie not Burns; I don't really like Burns that much._

_**Well put up with it for a couple of minutes.**_

_FINE! _

"Courtney? Courtney?" Burns asked.

"I was talking to Thalia." I mumbled.

"Thalia? Thalia? Honey, I'm here, I'm here." Burns cried.

_Why don't you just take over me for no more than 5 minutes, I don't want to watch this. _I mumbled at her.

_**Warn him first.**_

_Okay. _I sighed.

"Burns, Thalia's going to take over my body for no more than 5 minutes."

"Okay." Burns started.

_**I used all the strength I had within me and there I was staring back at Bernie through Courtney's eyes. "Bernie…Bernie…" I cried.**_

"_**Thalia, is that really you?"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah it's me." I cried happily.**_

_**Bernie's hands met my waist, and my hands met each other behind Bernie's neck and our lips met each other for the first time in six years. I opened my mouth and let Bernie's breath swirl around my mouth. I tasted it, and I felt a smile arising on my lips. Bernie's tongue ran across my bottom lip and I returned the favour. Then our tongues touched. I curled my fingers through his hair. We kissed and kissed. I remembered what Courtney had said. I pulled my lips awayand whispered, "I love you, but our five minutes is up."**_

"_**I love you too, but I want one more kiss." Bernie grinned. I sighed and as our lips touched again, I knew I would be with Bernie again as soon as I was in another body. I backed away from him "Goodbye my darling, I'll see you soon.**_

I was back, Burns was looking at me. He looked more depressed than I'd ever seen before. "I need to tell Jamie about this, that the soul took over but I'm not backing out, I'll meet you down here in a week. I would stay down here by the way, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Thank you, thank you a million times."

"No problem." I waved at Bernie before jogging back to my room. Jamie had started to wake up and before I could soothe him back to sleep, he was awake, looking at me with confusion. "Courtney, where have you been?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"I went to apologise to Burns for getting him hurt like that. Plus the soul thingy in me wanted to see him."

"Did he hurt you?" Jamie asked angrily.

"I don't think so…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well Thalia being a soul took over my body and I don't remember anything for five minutes, god knows what they got up to."

"Did he kiss you?" Jamie sounded so hurt. I hadn't cheated on him.

"When I told him that Thalia was still with me, but I well, I…"

"You what?"

"I punched him in the stomach and winded him slightly. If he kissed me, it was when I had no control over my body." I smiled at the first part of my sentence.

"I need to do something." Jamie told me. Oh no, he was leaving, he'd got angry with me, he wasn't going to like me anymore. Jamie didn't walk past me like I'd expected, but he walked straight up to _me_. "It would hurt me too much if you cheated on me, because, because I love you." Jamie whispered against my lips before we stood there kissing passionately.

_Wait did he tell me he loved me a minute ago?_

_**Yes, you idiot he loves you, anyone could see that.**_

_He loves me…_

_**And…**_

_I love him. _I gasped at my epiphany. "What is it Courtney?" Jamie asked concerned.

"I love you too."


	12. Getting out of the classroom

_Hello…_

_So here it is; chapter 12._

_**Review and I'll be able to complete the game I'm currently playing on my ds lite :P (Sorry it's selfish but I've been playing it for weeks.)  
**_

_Lizzy x_

Jamie had gone off to get breakfast. I wasn't in the mood for getting off my mattress at this moment in time; I was going to 'school' today. School with Sharon. Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic.

I used my spare time to get changed. I'd have a wash later, then make an excuse so that I could get back here and pack my bag. Then I would go to Lacey and Burns' former room and grab a few clothes for Burns. Then I would go back to my room and leave the bag there. I would then somehow lure Jamie back here, snog the face off of him and then leave my room with him for supper. After supper me and Jamie would go back to my room, I'd pretend to fall asleep, Jamie would fall asleep thinking I was asleep, and then I would get up, grab my bags, and leave the caves with Burns', not knowing when I would be coming back.

I had just tugged on my jeans, when Jamie came back into the room holding two bread rolls and two bowls. The caves were running out of supplies, and I knew Jamie would be going on a raid soon. Then I realised that I would be able to avoid sneaking around, behind people's backs AND I would almost certainly be able to net get caught escaping. I would have to run this past Burns before tonight.

I turned my attention back to the bowl of soup Jamie had placed in front of me. We sat in silence quietly sipping at our soup and picking at our rolls. After we had finished I placed my bowl on top of Jamie's. I sighed heavily. Jamie's hand placed itself on top of mine lightly. I looked into his gorgeous eyes, and I saw them look at me apologetically. "It'll be over soon, only two hours and you can cook again." Jamie told me, his voice was mildly seasoned with sarcasm, but I paid no attention to it.

We walked back to the canteen hand in hand. I saw that everyone had gone off to work apart from Sharon, Freedom and Isaiah who were waiting for us in the canteen. "Your 10 minutes late." Sharon told us. God she was bitter. Sour as a bloody lemon. I did not understand how Doc got through his day, knowing all he had to return to at night was her.

"Sorry, we were just eating our soup, we must lost track of time." I said in a dry tone. I didn't like Sharon, and she didn't like me. Jamie dropped the bowls into the sink carelessly, before me and him plodded towards the table Sharon, Freedom and Isaiah were sitting at. "Now if you are all ready, we will head to the classroom." Sharon told us sharply before getting out of her seat and striding out of the canteen before any of us could protest.

Freedom was only seven, and he looked as if he were about to cry when Sharon shouted at us for not being quick enough. I couldn't bear to see him like that, so I scooped him up into my arms and carried him the rest of the way. We entered a smallish room with 3 large cushions placed on the floor, and an old blackboard that had been pinned up on the back wall (not very well might I add.) and below the blackboard was a pile of books, and next to that pile was a bunch of paperwork.

I then noticed the plastic pot full of pens and pencils. The pot itself looked like it had been generously smothered with dirt at some point and the pens and pencils had water droplets on them. "We will be studying mathematics, English and science today." Sharon told us. Isaiah groaned. "Do not complain Isaiah, if you are not enjoying your education then go and tell your mother and maybe she can arrange something else, with…it…I mean Wanda."

"Excuse me?" I asked. How dare she insult my brother's girlfriend like that.

"Is there a problem Courtney?" Sharon asked completely oblivious to her own spitefulness. "Yes there is." I told her angrily.

"Which is?" Sharon asked. She was so nonchalant about everything, even herself it seemed; she never took care in her appearance, and that bothered me even more.

"You." I told here bluntly. Sharon whipped herself around to glare at me fiercely.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked shocked.

"Look Sharon, either you treat these kids with more respect or you shut your mouth and walk out the door and don't come back until you've learnt how to show and give respect."

"That applies to you to."

"I don't care if you're not giving me respect or if I'm not giving you respect, but what I do care about is how your emotional capacity is the same as a half dead fly. I also care about how you seem to think it is okay to be so uncaring about anything and everything apart from your mother and you."

I loved my little rants at people when I told them nothing but the truth. Sharon looked at me in disbelief, and Jamie just sat down with Isaiah waiting for my argument with Sharon to end. I put Freedom down , and he scurried off to sit in between Jamie and Isaiah.

"Get out of my classroom." Sharon growled.

"Make me." I whispered at her menacingly.

Then out of nowhere, came a slap delivered by Sharon's right hand. I gasped at the same time Jamie jumped out of his seat. Jamie shielded me from Sharon. I whispered so lowly, that it was not possible for anyone in the room apart from Jamie to hear, "Get Freedom and Isaiah out of here, I'm going to tell Ian and Kyle about this." Jamie nodded, and then I sprinted out of the classroom.

I willed my tear ducts to start working as furiously as they possibly could. I knew that if I could play the role of innocent little sister to Ian and Kyle they could probably even go ballistic and scare anyone into not even thinking about me. I knew today that Ian and Kyle were working with Jeb, Aaron, Brandt and I think they were even letting Burns out of the supplies corridor to help finish the last of the fields.

I knew everyone was working hard so that they would have enough supplies before the next raid. I knew Ian, Kyle and Jared were re-planting on the south-east field today, so I ran as fast as could all the way to the field. All the men working there had taken their tops off. I told myself not let my eyes wander; I had Jamie after all.

Jared's indescribable brown eyes noticed my tear stained face first, and without telling my brothers he dropped his shovel and jogged over to me. "What's wrong Courtney?" Jared asked as his hand lifted to catch my free-falling tears.

"Sharon, she-she…all-all I was-was doing was stan-standing up for-for Isaiah and Free-Freedom…" My voice trailed off. Ian and Kyle appeared suddenly.

"Baby sister, what the hell happened?" Kyle asked urgently.

"Sharon, she-she"

"She did what?"

"Sharon hit me."


	13. Under a thin sheet

_Hello dears how are you all??_

_**First of all go onto itunes and buy the help for Haiti single…It's number 2 already and it was only released today, you may not like the people singing init or the man producing it but it's just a small amount of your money going towards a country that needs our help…so yeah go buy it…**_

_Second of all after what I'm certain was writer's block, I have had about 5 different ideas for TWILIGHT stories which is really weird, because I have never thought there were so many directions I could go with. I'm sure that the ideas have already been put on this site but hey, there are over 130,000 stories and I'm sure there are stories the same as many others but I will be uploading because I hate to have ideas and then not write them down on paper_ _or type it up onto a computer so look out for more stories by me coming your way._

_**Third of all if it takes me a long time to update 3 chapters today it's because my dad has just put on You Only Live Twice on so I'll almost definitely get distracted by this, even though I don't like James Bond.**_

_Fourth of all I have just found out about Eternal Twilight convention in the UK and it's on for like 3 days from the 19__th__ of February this year so I'm probably going to miss it. Anyone in America is sooo lucky to have the twilight convention because you get loads of the stars going there and everything and there's like 25 locations at the moment, I just wish the twilight convention could come over here _

_**Sorry I've wasted this much time talking to you, I'll just get on with the chapter now…**_

_Lizzy x_

"She did what?" Kyle growled. This would be fun, Sharon was now going to be on the bad side of my brothers, maybe even Jared.

"Sharon hit-hit me."

"What did you do for her to hit you?" Ian asked, his voice was heavily dressed in anger but Ian was trying to make his voice sound like he was perfectly calm. "She-she made Free-Freedom cry and-and then she-she was mean-mean to Isaiah and then-then I stood up for-for them and I only told-told her the-the truth and she-she told me to get-get out of her-her classroom and-and I-I said make me and-and then she-she hit-hit me." I sobbed. Maybe I wasn't just pretending to cry, maybe I was crying a few real tears.

"We'll be back." Ian told me and Jared angrily before him and Kyle stormed out of the fields. "Don't worry about whatever she did Courtney."

"She-she slapped me for-for no rea-reason." I told Jared as I walked myself forward so I could rest my head on his chest. Jared's arms wrapped around me, creating a protective wall. "You're like-like my third-third bro-brother…you know-know that right?" I asked shakily.

"Now I do…little sister." I could _hear_ the smile on Jared's voice. I could _hear_ his grin at my words. I had officially made him my…my best friend I suppose. He was my unofficial brother.

I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe what I'd just done with Jamie. I should have stopped him when he went unbutton his jeans, but no, I just let everything escalate into me and Jamie ending up on our mattress with no clothes on, under a thin blanket, making noises children shouldn't ever hear. God, what were Ian and Kyle going to say?

You're dead meat Jamie was what they were going to say, They're both sixteen they are responsible enough for themselves, is what Jeb would say back. I was glad Jamie closed his eyes when I got changed, because when he did he fell asleep.

After Jared had taken me back to my room, Jamie was sitting in our room doing schoolwork. I suppose we did have to learn a little. Jared left me and Jamie alone. We finished our schoolwork, and ended up kissing, which turned into very passionate snogging, which turned into sex. Not good.

I'd given up on my earlier idea of trying to escape after what had just happened. I knew Jamie would want to stay with me instead of going on a raid. I would go later tonight, as for now, I had to wake Jamie up and tell him to put his clothes on.

I waited outside our room while Jamie got dressed. _**Well, talk about leaving an impression.**_

_Shut up. _I told Thalia, why did she have to talk to me now, of all times.

_**He seemed to enjoy whatever it was you got up to.**_

_You know what we got up to. _I snapped at her.

_**Yes, but I didn't watch, that would just be wrong, I came back just to see a big grin spread across that boy's face.**_

_He loves me, do you expect him to burst out crying?_

_**Well if you weren't any good at fuc-" (A/N: I know souls wouldn't swear, but you know Thalia's really not a normal soul, she's a lot more human.)**_

_Seriously if you finish that sentence I will not go with you're precious little Bernie tonight and help you out of the situation you are in at the moment._

I felt Jamie's hand slip into mine, and pull me back into our room. In the last week, Courtney's room had changed into Jamie and Courtney's room. Jeb told us that because for the last month Jamie had been spending every spare moment he had in there that that was were Jamie was officially living from now on.

Jamie spun me around so I was pinned against his chest. I didn't mind kissing him, not at all, but I was not going all the way again. Not today. Jamie's lips crashed against mine once more and I snaked my arms around his neck, at the same time Jamie's arms wrapped around my waist. Our tongues entwined with each other.

"Guys, stop kissing and go for lunch." Jared laughed. How long had he been there? "Why?" I asked stupidly as I pulled away from Jamie's lips momentarily.

"Because it's lunch, you idiot." Jared told me still laughing.

"We'll be there soon." I murmured, before I touched mine and Jamie's lips again.

"No you won't. Now get to the canteen, before I have to drag you two there." Jared told us. Jamie pulled away, and we both sighed. Jamie's arm snaked around my waist and we trudged off towards the canteen for Lunch.

Jamie's fast asleep now. I'm leaving. I managed to pack my stuff, and pack Burns' stuff as well, and now I tip-toeing quickly to the supplies corridor. I'm leaving Jamie. I'm leaving Ian. I'm leaving Kyle. I'm leaving Jared. I'm leaving Wanda. I'm leaving Sunny. I'm leaving Doc. I'm leaving Freedom and Isaiah. I leaving everyone I have grown to love as part of my family, all in return for a mind that is all my own. I'm leaving the caves. I'm actually leaving the caves.


	14. A metallic shine

_Hi this is a second chapter of three that I'm going to upload today._

_VOTE on my poll for Jamie and Courtney…you'll see what it's about when you go on there but I'm not saying anything atm, because you know it'll spoil the surprise._

_Disclaimer: Read one of my earlier chapter, they have a disclaimer._

_Review and you'll get more than a lifetime's supply of coke :P (You've got to admit it is a pretty awesome drink.)_

_Lizzy x_

_**Bernie was running quickly. Me and Courtney were only a few steps behind. I couldn't believe how she'd slipped out of her room and got all the way to the supplies corridor without being noticed. She'd woken Bernie up and they'd slipped through an escape hatch, and that is how they got to running. We ran for about a mile, where there was a hidden garage of cars, Bernie helped Courtney in, and then he went to the back of the van and I think he attached tarps to the wheels so there wouldn't be tracks left in the dirt. Then Bernie got in the front and then they were off, driving towards my future, my beautiful future.**_

We'd got to Salt Lake City. Burns being a soul, was a VERY slow driver. It'd taken us just over 3 days. I was getting really impatient. I was about to see _her_ again, I was about to see my only friend I'd had on this world for over 5 years. "Courtney, please let Thalia take you over for the moment. She knows how to do it so you can talk to Sun Shining All Day, but I need you to relax, and let Thalia do what she needs to do." Burns told me. I sighed, and relaxed my whole body.

_**Bernie pulled up at a house, that was all too familiar. That was where I 'd lost Meredith, my little girl I'd lost my little girl in there. "I lost Meredith in there." I whispered. "We'll find her again." Bernie soothed. "I love you Thalia." Bernie whispered. "I love you too." I told him back. Bernie leant over and kissed my cheek, before I turned my face and our lips were touching. **_

"_**The quicker we get this done the better." Bernie told me quietly as he pulled away. "I know." I sighed. We stepped out of the car together, and Bernie walked round the front of the car, before he grabbed my hand lightly, and led towards the house. Bernie pressed the doorbell lightly.**_

_**Sun Shining All Day answered the door. Her face lit up when she saw Courtney's body. Then she realised that I was holding Bernie's hand. "Oh, is it that time already?" She said as brightly as she could manage. "Come in, Come in." She ushered us inside and we were led to an office full of cryotanks. There was a picture of Sun Shining All Day and Courtney on the fireplace. I smiled slightly as I analysed the picture. "I haven't got a body Burns could you go out and get one, I suggest one that is the age of about 25." Sun Shining All Day explained to Bernie.**_

"_**I'll go soon, where's Lacey?" Bernie asked.**_

"_**She's sleeping in my living room. She says that if you come back for her, she'll leave with you, but she is no way being together with you anymore." Sun Shining All Day told Bernie regretfully. "I don't mind, I've got Thalia back." Bernie grinned. I grinned back. "Well go now, remember 25 years old. You'll be here no more than a day; Thalia needs to get used to the body and make sure there are no problems with it." Bernie nodded, and turned to kiss me goodbye. Then he left, to find the new me. "I'll see you soon Courtney and Thalia." Sun Shining All Day told me before something was sprayed in my face and everything went black.**_

When I opened my eyes, I was facing the ceiling. I heard someone stirring next to me as well. I sat up slowly and next to me was a brunette woman, with olive skin and she was wearing a red summer dress. She then all of sudden shot into an upward position. She had beautiful green eyes, they rivalled mine actually.

"Now you're both awake you all can go." Sun Shining All Day told us quickly. Thalia slipped off the makeshift bed we were laying on, and I threw myself onto S un Shining All Day without warning. "I love you." I told her before running out of the house, so I didn't want to stay; I knew it would only put us all in danger.

Lacey was already in the van. Bernie sat in the driving seat, and Thalia sat in the front passenger seat. I reluctantly sat next to Lacey. The ride to our first motel for the journey back was silent. So was the ride to the second motel and then the ride all the way back to the caves. Lacey stormed out, and then Bernie and Thalia got out. I stepped out as well, and then we were running back to the caves. I was running back to Jamie. My Jamie.

When we scrambled through the hatch again, I knew that Ian and Kyle were almost definitely going to kill me. I was dreading this. We walked silently through the tunnels. As soon as we entered the crop room, I felt a sudden wave of nausea. Why did I have to be sick, this early in the morning?

Just before I leant forward to empty my stomach, I saw a glimpse of Jared and Jamie. "Courtney? Ohmigod Courtney, what the hell have you done to her? I'm going to kill you!" Jamie yelled at Burns.

"No, no don't hurt him. He helped me, I'm soul free now." I croaked before I was sick again. "Let's get you to Doc Courtney." Jared whispered. I was scooped into his familiar arms. My nausea vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and before me, Jamie and Jared had got to the hospital, I was asking to be put down. I ended up holding both Jamie and Jared's hands.

When we got to the hospital, Ian and Kyle were already there, having a very heated discussion with Doc. "Well it looks like you're plan doesn't need to be activated." Doc told them dryly as he turned to me. "Courtney what can I do for you?" Doc asked ignoring my two brother's gasps of joy. I knew what was wrong with me. I had one of my infamous epiphany's; I was pregnant. Oh god I was pregnant.

Jamie and me were going to have a baby. I hesitated, should I answer while my brothers were here? "I think…I might be-be…um…I think I might be…pregnant." I stuttered. Jamie and Jared's hands dropped from mine, Kyle and Ian's eyes widened and Doc smirked. Then without warning Jamie fell backwards.

He'd fainted. Did he not even consider that I might have been pregnant? Did he know what having sex could produce? Maybe Sharon was a even worse teacher than I thought.

It had been five months. Five whole months. My stomach was protruding even more than ever (I suppose that was going to happen no matter what.) and Lacey was even more pregnant. I was sitting on my own in me and Jamie's room. Lacey walked in silently, and then my attention fell on what she was holding in her hand. A gun, she had a gun in her hand, and then she was pointing it at me.

My heartbeat increased rapidly. Lacey's tears were quickly flowing out of her eyes. "Don't Lacey. Not until after I've had the baby. Please Lacey." I begged with her. "Who's baby is it?" she asked, ignoring my pleading.

"Jamie's." I answered without thinking.

"Are you sure? Are you really sure it's not Burns?" Lacey asked, her voice thick with venom. "Yes I'm sure. I haven't got up to anything with Burns. Why would you care? You're not with him anymore."

"I know he's dead, but if you're pregnant then you do realise he would have been cheating on me with you. I know it doesn't matter, this is Brandt's baby, but still I don't think it's fair him cheating on me after all the support I've given him." She was mad, she'd gone mad.

"What do you mean he's dead?" The last I checked Burns was still alive and happy come to think of it. "This is a gun, it is not made for decoration." Lacey stated wickedly. "You-you killed Burns?" I stuttered.

"Yes, and that stupid Thalia as well. Now it's going to be you, then me." Lacey told me. She was nonchalant abut the whole matter. She'd killed the man she'd been cheating on, then his completely innocent girlfriend. They were never going to find Meredith, ever.

"Look, just calm down. Don't shoot me, I haven't done anything with Burns ok, nothing at all. You need to realise what you've just done. You've killed Burns and Thalia. They were both innocent and you killed them." I hoped this would work, but instead of lowering her gun and not pointing at anyone. Lacey lifted the gun to head, and screamed. There I was facing a hysterical woman who had just turned suicidal.

What on Earth was I going to do?

**(A/N: I know this might seem rushed, but I really have no direction to go with this story at the moment, so there's going to one last chapter and an epilogue and then that's it. I really don't feel this is going anywhere, and I know what I want to happen at the end. Look out for the sequel, 12 months. Plus, since I've got a GCSE assignment which requires me to take home a robotic baby doll, and look after it for the night, I've got to got to bed soon so I can catch up on sleep, that I won't be getting tomorrow night, so yet again I'm breaking my promise. I love you guys for supporting me through this, and I know this is sudden, but half way through writing this, I realised that this just haven't the feel I was getting from it 2 months ago when I started writing it.**

**VOTE ON THE POLL AS WELL. IT IS A BIT OF A SPOILER FOR THE SEQUEL, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THEN DON'T GO VOTE UNTIL THE EPILOGUE. THERE ARE 2 POLLS ACTUALLY SO YEAH ONE FOR IAN AND WANDA'S FUTURE, AND ONE FOR JAMIE AND COURTNEY'S FUTURE. LOVE YA LOADS **

**LIZZY X)**


	15. Not now, Not ever

_Hello my lovlies,_

_I love you guys for your support on this, I never thought I would ever get such a positive response to this. _

_I hope you enjoy this, be prepared for a teeny bit of death/shootings…THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING!_

_Anyways I hope you like it, the epilogue will up soon as well, so yeah look out for that._

_Review and you will be get a surprise visit from Jacob Black :P_

_LOVE YA_

_Lizzy x_

_What on Earth was I going to do?_

"Hey Lacey, think about this logically. You will be killing more than 2 people won't you? I know you don't want to do that." I started to worry more about Lacey than I was worrying about myself and my baby at this point.

"What are you talking about?" She spat back at me. Her hand was trembling violently and before I could stop her she pointed it at her stomach. "Lacey-" I started but she cut me off, "Do you not think I feel bad about what I've done? Burns he was just so depressed ALL the time, I couldn't understand why and I knew I shouldn't have asked him and he told me about Thalia. He started crying and I tried comforting him and it just turned into something more. Then one day I walked into Brandt and we fell over and he landed on top of me, his lips were so close from mine, it-it just seemed right."

"I know Lacey, I know. You must be angry with yourself, but it isn't my fault."

"No you're right it not…it's it's Brandt's."

"What?"

"It's Brandt's; if he hadn't come near me, then this wouldn't have happened. None of this would have happened. I wouldn't be wanting to kill you, I wouldn't be wanting to kill myself and I wouldn't have killed Thalia and Burns."

"Lacey, I need you to think about this seriously. I need you to calm down."

"It IS Brandt's fault."

"Lacey, I really need you to calm down."

"How can I calm down? I've just killed someone and-and I should have killed someone else instead. I should've killed Brandt instead of Burns and Thalia…How can I justify myself now?"

That did it. How could she have killed someone and then just want to know how she was going to justify herself? They were so innocent and they were planning to get married and then go and find Meredith and maybe even try for another child if everything had gone well. I couldn't believe she was, I mean how could she, I had never known someone so, aargh; she was so infuriating.

"Lacey shut up." I spat.

"Excuse me?"

"How can you just think about yourself after what you've just done, what you're about to do?"

Lacey blinked at me, with a blank face. A lone tear trickled down her face and then she sprinted out of the room. She was on a killing trip and her next destination was Brandt.

I knew I shouldn't be running, not in my condition, but how could I not? I couldn't just stand and watch. No, this wouldn't happen. I ran after Lacey's form, hoping that the running she was doing would bring on an early labour for her. I hoped the same wouldn't happen to me however.

We arrived at the crop field earlier than I wanted, she was quick, way too quick. I saw the metal of the gun glint in a ray of light. I wasn't going to be able to stop someone getting hurt, but I was determined it would be no one who didn't deserve it, and at this point the only person who decided to die was Lacey.

She slipped over on the crop field, I took this opportunity to run into the canteen and warn the rest of the community. When I entered, I must have looked a state as everyone stopped their activities to stare at me.

I knew I was crying I could tell by how Jared and Jamie were looking at me. How everyone was looking at me, I was just so numb with shock that I physically couldn't feel my tears running down my face.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT O'SHEA!" Lacey screamed at me. She was going to kill me, I knew it, I looked for Kyle and Ian to give them a parting glance, but to my despair there was no Ian. I waved lightly and Jamie and Jared and then I turned to face my death.

She was shaking violently, she was bubbling with anger so much anger. "Lacey what are you doing?" Brandt asked. He had stood up in his place, Lacey looked at him like he was mad. No, no, no. no, no. No, she couldn't, she wouldn't. OH! OH SHE WOULD. SHE WOULD! SHE WOULD! All because of me she had just shot an innocent man. Now I was angry. Very angry.

Another shot rung out. I didn't hear anyone cry out in pain because of the shot, only because of the tragedy in the caves. I realised Lacey had shot at me and missed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT COURTNEY, YOU MADE ME KILL THEM, YOU MADE ME KILL THEM ALL, AND NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL THOSE DEATHS WITH YOUR OWN LIFE. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL O'SHEA!"

Her words sunk in before I realised she was completely serious. I mean before she was just so upset before, I thought she might have a conscience but she didn't she wasn't going to end all this madness with just taking 2 lives, maybe even 3. My life had been alright up until now, I was glad with what I'd achieved. I knew I was going to die, I just knew it. Then I heard the sound I was waiting for; a gunshot. That was it, that was the sound that would end my life.

**(A/N: REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLLS PLEASE :P)**


	16. Epilogue

**Ian's POV**

Wanda was so beautiful. I loved her blonde hair, her grey eyes. So beautiful. I wanted her to be all mine. I wanted her to be part of my family, to be an O'Shea. Courtney would like that, during Courtney's pregnancy, Wanda had been such a support for Courtney and Jamie. She was perfect.

That was it, I'd made up my mind. I was marrying Wanda. I was making her mine officially. Maybe we could have a double wedding with Burns and Thalia. I knew Jamie and Courtney would get married one day, he'd already discussed the issue with me and Kyle. He'd grown up a lot since Courtney's little bombshell.

Wanda appeared in our room at that moment ending my thoughts. She beamed up at me, and this only enhanced her beauty further. Her hands cupped around my face and she brought my face to hers. I felt my lips against hers and they both moved in synchronisation with each other.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and then across her top lip. She returned the favour and then our tongues moved towards each other. They twisted with each other and then there was a loud sound, that jolted me and Wanda away from each others mouths. We looked at each other in confusion, and without having to speak each other we walked out of the room hurriedly, and followed the way the sound had come from. As we were walking we heard another sound and it was clear that it was a gunshot.

A gun in the caves? Wanda was not going any further than this.

**Wanda's POV**

"Stay right here honey, I'll be back soon." Ian told me. I decided not to argue with him; I knew he was going to win no matter what I said. I nodded lightly and watched Ian jog towards the sound of the gunshot. I waited for so long. I was about to go and investigate when Ian returned, a small tear running down his face. I wiped it away. Then I asked "Ian, what's wrong?" He looked at me with absolute despair, Ian then opened his mouth, and the words that were spoken sent me into shock.

"Wanda, there was blood everywhere. Lacey she'd gone mad, and, and

**she shot Jared."**


End file.
